


Katt

by swiftbitch9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Кэтту.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 2





	1. Оранжевый — цвет счастья

Мэтт всегда говорил, что у него русые волосы. Летом они выгорали до соломенного, мокрыми темнели, а в лучах заката переливались рыжим золотом. Кит всегда засматривался на то, как они блестят на свету, когда Мэтт снимал шлем и тряс головой. А сейчас, когда они доставали до плеч, это выглядело еще эффектней.

Освещение в каюте Кита составляли сияние далеких звезд в иллюминаторе и яркая полоска света под закрытой дверью. Он полулежал на кровати, Мэтт расположился у него на груди, слушая успокаивающе ровное уханье сердца. Их ноги переплелись так плотно, что, казалось, они сами уже не разберутся где чьи.

— Когда, говоришь, тебе надо улетать? — расслабленно пробормотал Мэтт.

— Минут двадцать назад, — кинув короткий взгляд на часы, ответил Кит.

— Если бы мы были в Гарнизоне… — начал Мэтт, но осекся на полуслове.

— Давай, говори, я же знаю, как тебе хочется.

— Кит Когане, ты самый безответственный Клинок из всех, кого я знаю, — коротко отчитал его Мэтт.

— Ага, значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — хитро прищурился Кит.

— Нет, — поспешно воскликнул Холт. — Мы не виделись годами, а Клинок Марморы и Сопротивление успешно существовали без нас. Я думаю, мы имеем право провести вместе хотя бы час.

— Ты такой же безответственный, как и я, — утвердительно кивнул Кит. Он погладил Мэтта по голове и легонько дернул его за прядь волос.

— В бескрайнем космосе во время войны не так-то легко найти парикмахера, знаешь ли, — недовольно ответил парень.

— Ой, не заливай, твоя сестра ебанула отменное каре в туалете Гарнизона, тебе просто нравятся твои аниме волосы. — Мэтт, усмехнувшись, закатил глаза. — И мне тоже, — добавил Кит и чмокнул Холта в лоб.

Сейчас, лежа на кровати на борту огромного корабля, несущегося сквозь бесконечный загадочный космос, рискуя в каждую секунду нарваться на желающих разнести их в космическую пыль инопланетян, и перебирая между пальцами тускло-золотые пряди мирно сопящего на груди Мэтта, Кит чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.


	2. Первое утро после войны

— Тебе нужно поспать, ты устал.

— После всего этого, я думаю, я не буду спать лет восемьсот.

— Справедливо.

Кит потер глаза, под которыми залегли глубокие тени. Атлас взял курс на Землю. Всего пару часов назад они потеряли Аллуру. Большая часть членов команды сосредоточилась в кафетерии. Резинка для волос где-то потерялась, и русые локоны Мэтта разметались по плечам. Оба парня смертельно устали и не могли поверить, что война официально окончена. Мэтт сел рядом с Китом и запрокинул голову, уставясь на лампу. Взор заволокло быстро растущее черное пятно.

— Ты куда сейчас? После того, как это все кончится? — спросил Мэтт.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Кит. — Я и не думал, если честно. Не думал, что доживу до окончания войны. А ты?

— Наверное, вернусь на Землю и стану инженером, как хотел, — задумчиво пожевав губами, ответил Мэтт.

— Даже война влесенского масштаба не изменила твоих желаний? — покосился на Холта Кит.

— А что? — Мэтт повернулся к парню, но не увидел его лица из-за слепого пятна. — Я потерял столько лет и нервных клеток на поле боя именно для того, чтобы я и миллионы разумных существ по всей вселенной могли вернуться к обычной жизни и старым мечтам.

— Да, в этом есть ллогика, — секунду подумав, согласился Кит.

— Тебе точно нужно поспать, у тебя уже язык заплетается, — заметил Мэтт.

— Я ужасно устал, — признался Кит, уронив голову Мэтту на плечо. — Но я не смогу заснуть. Не хочу, чтобы опять снились кошмары.

— Если тебе приснится кошмар, я буду рядом, — ответил Холт, приобняв парня за плечи. — Иногда даже паладину Вольтрона требуется свой персональный защитник. — Мэтт тихонько ткнул Кита пальцем в нос, от чего тот беззлобно поморщился.

Холт взял его за руку и медленным шагом повел его в каюту по петляющим коридорам. Кит периодически путался в ногах, глаза слипались. Похоже, в битве с Хонервой он оставил свои последние силы. Когда они пришли, Кит хорошо впечатался лбом в косяк. Мэтт, с трудом сдерживая смех, с жалостью обнял парня.

— Все, если ты не вздремнешь хотя бы пару часов, я с тобой не разговариваю, — со смешком произнес он.

Парни рухнули на односпальную кровать. Когане обхватил руками Мэтта, спрятал лицо у него на груди и со спокойной душой крепко и надолго уснул. Мэтт уткнулся носом в макушку Кита и тоже провалился в сон.


	3. Волчья ягода

На территории Гарнизона не было растительности. Чем меньше места занимает трава, тем больше — тренировочные площадки и корпуса. Да и выбросы далеко не самого экологичного топлива кораблей для полетов в верхние слои атмосферы все равно убили бы последние корешки.

В комнате Мэтта царило напряжение, словно кто-то сильно наэлектризовал воздух. Кит, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, стоял между двумя койками. Холт сидел, низко повесив голову и сжав руки в кулаки. Нет от стыда, нет — от ярости.

— И когда ты собирался мне сказать? — прошипел Кит.

— Я не обязан тебе отчитываться о своих действиях, — процедил Мэтт, не поднимая головы.

— Меня и не надо постоянно оповещать о каждом своем движении, но о том, что ты уезжаешь на Кербер, можно было сказать, наверное, и пораньше? — Голос Кита сочился желчью. Мэтт поднял на него бешено-испуганный взгляд.

Они были катастрофой. Они постоянно собачились. Они бесили друг друга одним только существованием. Каждый раз, когда Мэтт находился рядом, Кит тлел изнутри раздражением, словно его желудок облили жидкостью для розжига и подожгли. Мэтт боролся с сильным желанием врезать Киту каждый раз, когда тот открывал рот.

Но Мэтт продолжал подсаживаться к Киту на обеденном перерыве, а Кит продолжал занимать соседнее кресло Мэтта в гостиной, когда они делали домашнее задание. Они продолжали парой ходить по коридорам. Такие, как они, обычно становятся заклятыми врагами. Но что-то пошло не так.

Мэтт хорошо помнил их первую встречу. Широ привел в мастерскую какого-то эмо-подростка. Первое время они совсем не пересекались, но потом парень начал приходить и без Широ. Он просто сидел в углу, наблюдая за работающими, но Мэтта почему-то это ужасно напрягало и мешало. Холт ненавидел тот день, когда Кит все же решился подойти и познакомиться. Холт ненавидел себя за то, что ответил ему. Холт ненавидел, что влюбился в него.

Кит хорошо помнил их первый поцелуй. Мэтт опять отчитывал его за что-то. Когане безуспешно боролся с раздражением, дыша тяжело, словно только что пробежал стометровку. Прямо сейчас он ненавидел этого русого очкарика. Он грубо толкнул его к стене, прижал и нетерпеливо впился своими губами в его. Мэтт неожиданно грубо ответил, больно, до крови, прикусив Киту губу.

— Знаешь, как я узнал об экспедиции? — тряхнул головой Кит. — Я услышал, как ссорятся Широ и Адам. Почему я опять узнаю обо всем последним?!

— Никто не обязан тебе ни о чем рассказывать, мог и бы и сам спросить! — вскочил Мэтт.

— Да, мои друзья каждый день улетают в экспедиции на ебучий Плутон! Это у нас дежурный вопрос: «Хэй, а ты случайно не собираешься на Плутон в эти выходные?» — съязвил Кит.

— То есть то, что мы с Широ и отцом целыми днями пропадаем в мастерской, тебя не удивило? — Голос Мэтта всегда становился выше, когда тот злился.

— Ой, извини, а что-то изменилось? — огрызнулся Кит.

— Знаешь что, — Мэтт внезапно успокоился. Он выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и расслабил руки, сжатые в кулаки. — Нам нужно взять перерыв, иначе мы окончательно друг друга доконаем.

— Ты со мной порываешь?! — взорвался Кит. Он широко распахнул глаза и оскалил зубы.

— Нет, мы просто временно не будем общаться, и моя экспедиция на Кербер будет отличным шансом друг от друга отдохнуть, — объяснил Холт.

— Ты со мной порываешь, — тяжело глядя исподлобья, констатировал Кит.

— Ладно, я с тобой порываю, если тебе так проще! — закатил глаза Мэтт.

Кит со всей силы пнул кровать, скорее чтобы испытать боль, чем выместить злость на мебели. Он отвернулся, шумно выдохнул, заложив руки за голову. Мэтт смотрел на него с толикой жалости. Он впервые почувствовал прилив необъяснимой нежности и любви к этому парню. Он подошел и попытался положить руку ему на плечо. Тут его нос обожгло болью. Мэтт почувствовал, как горячая кровь хлынула их тех мест, откуда она идти не должна. Он попытался схватиться за что-нибудь: за руку Кита, за изголовье кровати, за одеяло — но все равно рухнул на колени. Он поднял испуганно-шокированный взгляд на Кита. Тот выглядел еще более испуганным, чем сам Мэтт. На фоне свисающих на лоб чернильно-черных прядей волос его лицо казалось еще более бледным.

— Твою ж… Прости, Мэтт, я не знаю… Я не хотел! — Кит бухнулся рядом на колени. Холт пытался остановить кровотечение, но только пачкал форму кровью.

— Ты мудак, — сдавленным голосом ответил Мэтт.

— Знаю, — виновато потупился Кит. Он осторожно взял его за свободную руку. Мэтт разрешающе сжал ладонь.

Кит обнял его. Мэтт положил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. Иногда он задавался вопросом, почему они вообще еще вместе? И тут же отвечал себе: потому что порознь им еще хуже.


	4. Союзники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ, где Кит перешел на сторону галра.

Кит привык быстро расправляться с членами Сопротивления, сохраняя грацию и осанку фехтовальщика. Он не любил огнестрельное оружие, считая его чересчур грубым и примитивным. Бластер всегда висел в кобуре у него на поясе, но он им никогда не пользовался, предпочитая использовать меч.

Этот член Сопротивления сильно удивил обычно хладнокровного Кита Когане. Он блестяще отражал все его удары и даже сам нападал, заставляя Кита отступать и потеть, защищаясь. Что еще сильнее удивляло Кита: из оружия у этого члена Сопротивления был один только посох, маска сильно сужала угол обзора, а балахон, в который он был завернут, вряд ли обеспечивал полную свободу движений. И тем не менее, Кит чувствовал, что победа сегодня будет не за ним.

База где-то загорелась. Значит, процесс самоуничтожения запущен. У Кита есть всего несколько минут, чтобы убраться, или он поляжет бесполезной смертью храбрых вместе со своим противником. Но тут удача улыбнулась ему. Противник споткнулся обо что-то и на какую-то секунду потерял хватку. Это был шанс. Кит сделал выпад, и член Сопротивления упал на спину. Кит поставил ногу ему на грудь, мешая ему встать. Он протянул руку, чтобы сорвать маску и узнать, кто мог так долго и успешно ему сопротивляться. И ему хотелось запомнить выражение его лица, когда Кит все же нанесет последний удар. Но к тому, что он увидел, сорвав маску, Кит оказался совершенно не готов.

— Мэтт?

— Кит?

Мэтт узнал голос старого друга даже сквозь искажающую голос маску. Время изменило Мэтта, но Кит все еще мог узнать его по глазам. Спустя годы он все так же тонул в них, как когда-то, когда они оба еще учились в Гарнизоне и были обычными земными парнями.

Кит замер. Он смотрел на Мэтта и не видел его лица. Сейчас он должен пронзить сердце поверженного врага и оставить его истекать кровью, пока сам Кит спасается с грозящей взорваться с минуты на минуту базы. Но Мэтт? Враг? Убить его? Холт не предпринимал ни одной попытки встать, только в упор смотрел на Кита, нахмурив брови, и тяжело дышал.

В конце концов Кит убрал ногу с груди Мэтта, позволив тому встать. Мэтт отряхнулся и с непониманием уставился на Кита. Тот отвернулся и тихо спросил:

— Ты собирался сегодня умирать?

— Нет, — ответил Мэтт.

— Тогда быстро за мной.

Мэтт ничего не понимал, но послушно двинулся за Китом. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что тот может вести его в ловушку. Мысль сама по себе бредовая — зачем галре заморачиваться ради мелкого инженера?

Кит передвигался почти бегом, и Мэтт едва поспевал за ним. Но внезапно Когане остановился и Мэтт налетел на него, однако тот даже не шелохнулся. Кит сделал жест рукой, приказывая Мэтту прижаться к стене.

— У нас всего полторы минуты, чтобы убраться отсюда, — прошептал он. — До штурмовиков один коридор, но он заполнен дроидами. Ты берешь левую стону, я — правую.

Мэтт едва успел сообразить что к чему, как Кит уже выбежал на дроидов. Холт усмехнулся и последовал за ним. Кит остался сорвиголовой без чувства самосохранения, каким был и в школе. Дроидов перебить — плевое дело, Мэтт всегда задумывался, специально ли галра делают их такими криворукими.

Кит схватил Мэтта за руку и со всех ног помчался к штурмовику. Кит парой кликов завел его и вылетел из базы. Через несколько секунд она мощно взорвалась за спиной. Мэтт сильно вцепился в кресло пилота, чтобы не упасть. Кит чуть не потерял управление, но все же сумел выровнять полет.

— Где тебя высадить? — спросил Когане, открывая карту.

— Ты не примкнешь к Сопротивлению? — Плечи Мэтта разочарованно опустились. С другой стороны — а чего он ожидал?

— Нет, — покачал головой Кит. Мэтту показалось, что его голос звучит как-то… расстроенно?

— Почему? — Мэтт знал, что Кит слишком упрям, чтобы поддаться его слабым уговорам, но все равно решил попытаться.

— Я верен Заркону.

— Видимо, не достаточно верен, чтобы убить меня, — пробормотал Мэтт, отведя насупленный взгляд.

— Это… другое! — возмущенно воскликнул Кит. Щеки его залились румянцем.

— Сопротивление тебя примет. Я их убежу. Я же тебя знаю, Кит. Тебя не удручает бороться на заранее проигравшей стороне?

— Чья сторона проиграет, покажет время, — огрызнулся Когане. — Говори, где тебя высадить.

Мэтт сокрушенно вздохнул и назвал координаты. И добавил:

— Знай, что ты в любой момент можешь связаться со мной и я приду на помощь.

Мэтт положил руку на плечо Кита. Тот опустил глаза и накрыл его ладонь своею.


	5. Скорость мысли

Мэтт всегда соображал быстрее Кита. Когане поддавался эмоциям и не пытался обдумать ситуацию хотя бы на секунду дольше. Мэтт умел быстро оценить ситуацию, обдумать варианты и выбрать лучший. Кит действовал как Бог на душу положит, Мэтт всегда придерживался тактике. И так во всем: в общении, в учебе. И на поле боя.

Мэтта отбросило спиной к стене. Дроид навис над ним, прицелился и почти выстрелил. Кит метнул кинжал, как метательный нож, он прошил голову дроида и вывел его из строя. Глупый поступок. Как он теперь будет защищаться без оружия?

Мэтт вытащил кинжал из искрящей головы дроида и, подбежав к Киту, сунул его ему в руку, по пути сшибая дроидов с ног. Кит, не раздумывая, схватил меч и начал разрубать дроидов на части, моментально уничтожая их как дееспособную единицу. Кит случайно рубанул Мэтта по ноге.

— Спасибо за новый шрам, — прорычал тот.

— Извини, — крикнул Кит, до смерти перепугавшись.

— Больше мечом надо махать.

Они встали спиной к спине. Новые дроиды прибывали со всех сторон, очень скоро они будут полностью окружены. Мэтт быстро осмотрелся по сторонам. Он связался по коммуникатору с Эш:

— Подлетай к сектору А через двадцать секунд.

— Принято, — отозвалась та.

— Быстро, надень маску и ложись по моей команде — сказал Мэтт, напряженно следя за приближающимися дроидами.

— Чего? — запротестовал Кит.

— Сейчас! — крикнул Мэтт и повалил друга на пол, прикрыв собой.

Над головами просвистели выстрелы бластеров. Мэтту показалось, что они едва не задели его и наверняка был прав. Одновременный залп из десятка бластеров в одну точку пробил обшивку не самого прочного грузового крейсера. Вакуум бескрайнего космоса начал всасывать всех находящихся в коридоре. Кит воткнул меч в пол, чтобы их не унесло. Мэтт следил за обстановкой за бортом и как только завидел свой корабль, приказал Киту:

— Отпускай! — Они неконтролируемо полетели между обломков космического мусора, минуту назад бывшими дроидами или частью космического корабля, мертвой хваткой вцепившись друг в друга. — Эш, лови!

Они каким-то чудом ювелирно попали точно в открытые двери корабля Сопротивления, сильно впечатавшись в стену.

— Мы уходим отсюда, — объявила Эш. — Мэтт, ты собрал информацию? — Холт знаком показал, что все окей. — Тогда скопируй ее и быстро на место.

Мэтт махнул, чтобы Кит шел за ним. Холт подключился к системе корабля и начал копирование собранной информации.

— Тебе нужно обзавестись более эффективным оружием, чем посох. Он же вообще бесполезен, — порекомендовал Кит.

— Дорогой мой, я с этим посохом много месяцев выживал в космосе, — самодовольно улыбнувшись, ответил Мэтт.

— Тебе нужно драться более непредсказуемо, — дал совет Кит. — Твою тактику можно разгадать через несколько приемов.

— А тебе нужно продумывать свои действия хотя бы на шаг вперед и пытаться предсказывать следующие действия противника. Хотя, ты же меня все равно не послушаешь. Ты всегда был тугодумом, — подколол его Мэтт.

— Я не тугодум! — возмущенно воскликнул Кит.

— Тогда почему ты не мог предвидеть этого?

— Чего не мог…

Кит не успел договорить — Мэтт грубо толкнул его к стене и нежно поцеловал.


	6. Реинкарнация возлюбленных

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift — Love Story

Семья Холтов чинным шагом вошла в зал. Семья Широгане устраивала пышный прием сегодня ночью по случаю помолвки старшего из сыновей — Кита.

— Отец, я никак не могу понять, по какой причине мне необходимо находиться здесь, — спрашивал Мэттью. — Я ни разу даже не видел ни одного из членов этой семьи.

— Это отличный шанс сосватать тебя к их дочери, чтобы обогатить нашу родословную, — отвечал Сэмьюэл. — Тебя или Кэтрин.

— Хорошо, можете подыскать мне невесту, а я пойду осмотрю дом, если вы не против, — скучающе произнес Мэттью.

Он отошел к столу с яствами и невпечатленным взглядом окинул его. Он взял в руки бокал с вином и пригубил, осматривая гостей. Справа подошел юноша в красном камзоле и тоже взял бокал.

— Здравствуй, — произнес юноша. — Как тебя зовут?

— Мэттью Холт, — не глядя на него ответил он. И без интереса, лишь из вежливости спросил: — А твое имя…

— Кит Широгане.

— Стало быть, это твою помолвку празднуют. Поздравляю.

— Это большая честь — связать мою семью с семьей Макклейн узами брака, но, честно говоря, я не очень счастлив, — признался Кит.

— Почему же? — спросил Мэттью, наконец повернувшись к Киту. Макклейны были самой крупной и влиятельной семьей в их городе и сам Мэттью удавился бы за возможность связать свою семью с их.

— Я только сегодня впервые увидел свою невесту и мне она противна, — объяснил Кит и даже сморщился от отвращения.

— Ты неблагодарен! — изумленно воскликнул Мэттью. — Тебе выпала огромная честь, а ты смеешь воротить нос!

— Я знаю, — только и вздохнул Кит. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе дом?

— Я согласен, — тряхнул головой Мэттью, все еще злящийся на юношу за его дерзкие слова. — Все равно на этом балу больше совершенно нечем заняться.

Кит увел Мэттью в самый отдаленный от наводненной народом залы уголок громадного дома Такаши. Это был балкон, полный летнего воздуха. Он выходил на лес, еловые лапы свисали прямо над перилами, их пожухлые иголки сыпались на пол.

— Отец сказал, что хочет выбрать мне невесту побогаче на этом приеме, — произнес Мэттью, кладя ладони на широкие каменные перила.

— И тебя не волнует, на ком он заставит тебя жениться? — ахнул Кит. — Но как же любовь?

— Любовь не играет никакой роли, — тряхнул головой Мэттью. — Главное, чтобы она была из знатного рода, а остальное неважно.

— Но это же ужасно, — опустил голову Кит. — Наши родители заставляют нас жениться и выходить замуж по расчету, а не по любви, потому что когда-то их родители поступили с ними так же.

— Так значит, ты не хочешь жениться на дочери Макклейнов, потому что уже влюблен? — усмехнулся Мэттью.

— Нет, но…

— Кит! — прогремел голос. На балкон суровой поступью вышел глава семейства Широгане. — Почему ты не на балу? Ты должен быть там и принимать поздравления! А ты еще кто? — Тут он заметил Мэттью.

— Мэттью Холт, господин. — Он вежливо поклонился.

— Держись он моего сына подальше, — процедил Широгане.

— Не уходи, — прошептал Кит, схватив Мэттью за руку.

Холт смерил юношу оценивающим взглядом и вырвал руку. Он неодобрительно покосился на Широгане и ушел с балкона. Кит разочарованно посмотрел ему вслед, а потом вслед за отцом отправился назад на бал. Там пришлось надеть на лицо счастливую, чуть высокомерную улыбку и демонстративно танцевать со своей будущей невестой.

***

Кит очень долго лежал на кровати, не раздеваясь и думая о том, что совсем скоро он станет мужем дочери одного из самого влиятельного человека в городе. Какая честь! Но сердце все равно щемила грусть. Но тут его слух уловил подозрительный стук. Кит поднялся с кровати и вышел на балкон. Под ним, прячась за елями, стоял Мэтт. Он бросал камешки, чтобы привлечь внимание Кита.

— Мэттью! — шепотом воскликнул Кит. — Что ты тут делаешь? Мой отец тебя убьет!

— Спускайся, — так же шепотом ответил Мэттью. — И не привлекай ненужного внимания.

Кит вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы забрать фонарь и зажечь его. Через пару минут он спустился к Мэттью. Его лицо освещал фонарь, горящий тускло, что казалось, что без него света было бы больше.

— Если они узнают, мы мертвецы, — прошептал Кит.

— Не бойся, — нахально улыбаясь, ответил Мэттью. — Пойдем.

Он мягко взял Кита за руку и повел его вглубь леса. Когда они уверились, что из окон дома Такаши их уже нельзя увидеть, они раздули пламя в фонаре.

— Когда состоится венчание? — спросил Мэттью.

— Через три дня, — низко опустив голову, что черные пряди волос закрыли лицо, ответил Кит.

— М-да… — протянул Мэттью.

— А твой отец нашел тебе невесту?

— Нет, твой отец вышвырнул мою семью с бала за то, что нашел меня с тобой, — поджал губы Мэттью.

— Я прошу прощения за моего отца, — произнес Кит. — Он очень вспыльчивый в последнее время. Дело в том, что ему тоже не нравится семья Макклейнов, но ему пришлось смириться из-за их высокого положения.

— Никогда не слышал об их характерах… — нахмурился Мэттью.

— Потому что их личности никому не интересны. Всем важен лишь их статус. А я никогда не слышал о семье Холтов.

— Мы не очень богаты, — неохотно ответил Мэттью. — С нами мало кто хочет водиться, потому что мы не самый знатный род.

— Я хочу с вами водиться, — сквозь грусть улыбнулся Кит. Мэттью от этих слов залился краской и тоже невольно улыбнулся.

Они гуляли всю ночь и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Мэттью рассказывал Киту много интересных фактов о растениях и животных. Кит поражал Мэттью своими связями в обществе и рассказами об интересных случаях на балах и приемах. Холт заметил, что свет фонаря начал тускнеть. Сперва он подумал, что в нем догорела свеча, но, подняв голову, он понял, что занимался рассвет.

— Светает, — произнес он. — Тебе пора в дом, пока тебя не хватились.

— Не уходи! — взмолился Кит. — Они указывают мне, кого любить.

— Я вернусь, обещаю. — Он развязал ленту, которой заплетал свои волосы и повязал ее Киту на руку. — Вот, эта лента будет напоминать тебе обо мне. — Кит одернул рукав, чтобы ее никто не увидел. — А теперь иди домой.

Они разошлись в разные стороны. Кит едва успел притвориться спящим, когда его гувернантка вошла в комнату.

***

Ночью он не спал, все ожидая заветного стука в окно. Он напряженно прислушивался, но слышал лишь пение цикад. Когда первый рассветный луч коснулся его подушки, он встал и, босой, вышел на балкон. Пусто. Даже трава не примята — значит, ночью сюда никто не приходил. А что если Мэттью схватила стража, когда он пробирался к дому? Или все его обещания были ложью? Кит не мог сказать, какой из двух вариантов хуже.

На следующий день, в день венчания, Кит, облаченный в свадебный камзол, сидел у себя в комнате на кровати и старался найти хоть что-то положительное в той ситуации, в которой оказался. Его семья повысит свое положение в обществе. Хорошо. Еще? Его семья станет богаче. Хорошо. А что-то положительное для самого Кита?

В его голове мелькнула мысль сбежать, но Кит ее тут же отогнал. Бежать глупо. Куда ему податься? К Холтам что ли? Но Мэттью предал его. Бродяжничать он не сможет — слишком привык к вальяжной жизни почти принца. Остается лишь смириться со своей судьбой. Все равно в таком гигантском поместье, как у Макклейнов, он почти не будет видеться со своей женой.

Дверь отворилась так тихо, что Кит, погруженный в собственную печаль, этого даже не заметил. Он обратил внимание на вошедшего, только когда он присел рядом на кровать и приобнял его за плечи. Кит не поверил своим глазам. Сперва он подумал, что спит, потом — что сошел с ума. И только после уверился, что происходящее с ним реально.

— Мэттью, что ты здесь делаешь? Мой отец убьет тебя! — в ужасе воскликнул Кит, вскакивая с кровати. Мэттью хихикнул, а потом промолвил:

— Не волнуйся.

— Я ждал тебя, но ты так и не пришел. — Кит отвернулся, чтобы Холт не увидел разочарования на его лице.

— Извини, это не моя вина. — Мэттью подошел к Киту и положил руку ему на плечо. — Я хотел вчера к тебе зайти, но переговоры между нашими отцами заняли весь день, так что я подумал, что ты уже уснул.

— Какие переговоры? — С замирающим сердцем Кит повернулся к Мэттью. Тот не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Мой отец договорился с твоим — твоя помолвка с Макклейнами разорвана. Мы вольны делать что хотим.

Кит не мог ничего сказать от счастья. Он легко рассмеялся и бросился Мэттью на шею.

***

Кит шел по территории университета из одного корпуса в другой, пытаясь выдумать убедительную отмазку, почему он не смог подготовиться к зачету. Под одним из вековых раскидистых дубов он увидел студента, обычного, ничем не отличающегося от тысяч других студентов этого университета. Но сердце Кита почему-то ёкнуло. Ему показалось, что он знает этого студента. Они не виделись в коридорах или на улице, но Кит твердо был уверен, что знает этого человека. Не просто знаком, а именно знает.

Парень оторвал взгляд от учебника, почувствовав на себе взгляд. Он наклонил голову, приглядываясь к Киту. Кит был уверен, что парень сейчас почувствовал то же, что и он. Он поднялся с травы, оставив все вещи лежать под деревом и подошел к Киту.

— Привет. Я Мэтт Холт. А твое имя…

— Кит Широгане.


	7. Детская игра

— Вы играли в «Монстров и Ману» без меня?! — орал Мэтт.

— Успокойся, это всего лишь игра, — закатила глаза Пидж.

— Нет, это не «всего лишь игра»! Ты же знаешь, что если в космосе есть какая-то гиковская тема, я должен немедленно об этом узнать! У тебя была одна работа, Пидж!

— Ну что мне теперь сделать? — схватилась за голову девушка. — У меня нет времени.

— Ты провалила свою миссию как сестра, — скрестил руки на груди Мэтт.

— Я не знаю, поиграй с Китом, — отмахнулась Пидж. Мэтт перевел щенячий взгляд на парня.

— Даже не мечтай, у меня есть дела, — покачал головой Кит. — Мне нужно лететь на Крал Зера. За мной должны прилететь с минуты на минуту. — Мэтт повесил нос. — Не грусти, с кем-нибудь поиграешь.

На руке Кита заморгал коммуникатор. Он отошел немного в сторону и ответил на вызов. Мэтт встал у него за плечом и вытянул шею, следя за коммуникатором. На голографическом экране появилась Кролия:

— Кит, мы опоздаем.

— На сколько? — спокойно спросил он.

— Часа на два.

— На сколько?! — Кит крикнул настолько громко, что Мэтт подпрыгнул от неожиданности, что в его парне может умещаться столько звука.

— Извини, — жалостливо произнесла Кролия. — Я тебе перезвоню, когда мы будем подлетать. — И она отключилась, не дав Киту ответить. А он уже набрал в легкие воздуха для нового крика. Кит выдохнул через рот и повернулся к Мэтту:

— Что ж, тебе повезло, — вздохнул он. — Пошли играть.

— Должен подметить, что хотя мне и жаль, что вы опоздаете на Крал Зера, я, тем не менее, рад, что мы сможем с тобой сыграть в «Монстров и Ману».

— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Кит.

— И я люблю тебя.

Они сели в полутемной комнате перед голографической картой локации. Кит начал искать инструкцию в куче карточек персонажей и бонусов.

— Так, какие правила у этой игры? — азартно потирая руки, спросил Мэтт, пожирая глазами карту.

— Насколько я понимаю, правил нет — все ограничивается твоим воображением, — ответил Кит, просматривая карточки персонажей.

— Тогда все становится еще интереснее, — глаза Мэтта загорелись хищным блеском.

— Кажется, я нашел инструкцию, — произнес Кит, вертя в руках футуристичный голографической планшет, чем-то напоминающий обычный коммуникатор. — Блин, тут очень много. По ходу разберемся. — Он отбросил инструкцию куда-то на диван.

— Я думаю, что хочу быть паладином, — сказал Кит.

— Паладин? — разочарованно протянул Мэтт. — Ты такой же скучный, как Широ. Я буду магом.

— Ты такой же скучный, как Пидж, — передразнил Кит.

Игра началась. Кит подглядывал в инструкцию и говорил, что нужно делать в той или иной ситуации. Он постоянно поглядывал на часы, но время словно кто-то замедлил в три раза. Его не покидала мысль, что это же время можно было потратить на что-то реально полезное, но когда он слышал восторженный возглас Мэтта после каждого удачного хода, Кит невольно ухмылялся и все больше втягивался в игру. Своим энтузиазмом Мэтт должен был заразить даже Кита.

— Это не по правилам! — крикнул Когане.

— Ты сам сказал, что правил нет! — ответил Мэтт и показал ему язык.

Кит кинулся на него и повалил его на пол. Они катились по полу, толкая стол, что все фигурки повалились. Но не прозвучало ни одного злого возгласа или восклицания боли — они смеялись. После недолгой борьбы Мэтт решил сдаться. Кит сел сверху и победно улыбнулся. Оба дышали тяжело. Мэтт сдул челку с глаз и уставился на парня, ожидая его дальнейших действий. Он прижал его руки к полу. Глядя в бездонные карие глаза Мэтта, Кит вкрадчиво прошептал:

— Мы не виделись так долго. Ты уверен, что хочешь играть в настольную игру?

— Вообще-то да. — Мэтт оттолкнул Кита и снова сел на диван.

— Любовь моей жизни дурак, — вздохнул Кит.


	8. Встреча в библиотеке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хогвартс АУ

Кит достал с полки толстую пыльную книгу по трансфигурации и сел за стол. Надо было много выучить до завтрашнего урока, а в гостиной, как всегда стоял шум и гам, что невозможно сосредоточиться. Нет, он любил гостиную Гриффиндора именно за постоянное бурление жизни, но когда нужно зубрить заклинания, Кит просто не мог сфокусироваться на предмете, поэтому он всегда уходил делать домашнее задание в библиотеку. Здешняя атмосфера настраивала на учебу. Примерно через три страницы за соседний стол сел студент. Ну сел и сел, Киту плевать, пусть сидит и так же тихо учит. Нужно было законспектировать пару глав. Кит достал из сумки перо с чернилами, но пузырек выскользнул из рук, упал на пол и разбился.

— Черт, — тихо ругнулся Кит.

Студент, севший рядом, поднялся с места и вытянул шею, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Не успел Кит вытащить собственную палочку и пробормотать «Репаро», как он ткнул палочкой в пузырек, и тот собрался из осколков.

— Подожди, как ты это сделал? — опешил Кит.

— Это называется невербальные заклинания, — объяснил студент. — На шестом курсе изучают.

— Значит, ты на шестом?

— На пятом.

— А как?.. А-а. — Кит наткнулся взглядом на бронзово-голубой галстук, и все вопросы отпали сами собой.

— На Когтевране не все мегаумные заучки, к твоему сведению, — зарделся студент. — Вот про Гриффиндорцев на моем факультете говорят: «Слабоумие и отвага», но мы с тобой ведь понимаем, что гриффиндорцы не такие.

— Вообще-то вы правы, — ехидно улыбнулся Кит. Он протянул студенту руку: — Гриффиндорец Кит Когане.

— Когтевранец Мэтт Холт, — ответил на рукопожатие студент.

— Рад знакомству, — кивнул Кит. — В любом случае мне нужны новые чернила. На каникулах нужно будет купить нормальные ручки, я устал от перьев.

— Ручки! — Глаза Мэтта загорелись. — Это маггловское изобретение! Я слышал, что оно как перо, только чернила находятся сразу внутри и их хватает очень надолго.

— Э-э… Да, — протянул Кит. — Магглы давно перешли на ручки, это волшебники до сих пор почему-то выебываются.

Мимо прошла стайка шумных студентов и присела за соседний стол. Мэтт злобно на них покосился. Кит вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Это слизеринцы, — вздохнув, ответил Мэтт. — Они подложили слизняков моей сестре в форму для квиддича после победы в последнем матче — она ловец.

— Похоже, будто их давно не учили хорошим манерам, — хитро ухмыльнулся Кит. — Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

— Пожаловаться их декану?

— Нет же! — воскликнул Кит. — Отомстить им!

— Пожаловавшись их декану?

Кит застонал. Он дернул Мэтта за рукав и потащил за собой. Он подошел к слизеринцам и громким возгласом привлек их внимание:

— Эй, слизни! Фамилия Холт вам ни о чем не напоминает? — Студенты непонимающе нахмурились, но вскоре один их них вспомнил:

— Ловец когтеврана?

— Точно, — утвердительно кивнул Мэтт. — Ей было не очень приятно обнаружить кучу слизней в своей форме. Я требую вас извиниться перед ней или…

— Бомбарда! — выкрикнул Кит, перебив Мэтта.

Пергамент, перья и учебники полетели в разные стороны, стол загорелся. Всех, включая Мэтта и самого Кита, отбросило в стороны взрывной волной. Библиотекарша не могла не услышать этот беспорядок, тем более, что колдовать в библиотеке запрещалось. Поэтому Кит как можно скорее вскочил на ноги и, схватив Мэтта за рукав, бросился прочь от эпицентра взрыва. Холт побежал вместе с ним — а что еще оставалось? Но тут кеды Кита словно приклеились к полу, и он по инерции бухнулся на пол, естественно, потащив за собой Мэтта. Холт слез с Кита, дав тому дышать, и поднял глаза. Над ним стоял парень, по виду семикурсник, с сияющим значком старосты на груди.

— Мы влипли, — тихо проговорил Мэтт.

— Ваши имена, — потребовал староста.

— Не говори им, Мэтт!

— Ты серьезно решил сдать нас ради мема?!

— Не знал, что ты знаешь про мемы.

— Почему вы напали на нас? — прервал староста.

— Ваши студенты задирают сестру моего друга! — горячо заявил Кит.

— Мы знаем друг друга меньше десяти минут, — прошептал ему Мэтт. Кит отмахнулся от него.

— Думаю, мне нужно рассказать об этой ситуации вашим деканам, — скрестил руки на руках слизеринец.

— Сейчас у нас будет проблемы посерьезнее, — заметил Мэтт, глядя куда-то ему за спину.

Слизеринец обернулся. Библиотекарша уже отчитывала бедных, ни в чем не виноватых слизеринцев в конце прохода. Она стрельнула глазами в сторону Кита, Мэтта и старосты Слизерина.

— Предлагаю разобраться с этим позже, — протараторил староста. Взмахом палочки он расколдовал Кита и тут же исчез где-то между стеллажами.

Мэтт за шиворот поднял Кита с пола и заклятием притянул их сумки, пока библиотекарша, злобно топая, добиралась до них. Кит схватил Мэтта за руку и побежал вместе с ним прочь из библиотеки. Мэтт не запоминал, куда они бегут. В один момент Кит отодвинул висящий на стене какого-то коридора гобелен и дернул Мэтта внутрь. Они оперлись о стены, тяжело дыша. Тут Кит согнулся пополам от смеха.

— Что смешного?! — воскликнул Мэтт. — У нас большие проблемы!

— Слабоумие и отвага, товарищ, — положив ему руку на плечо, хохотнул Кит. — Увидимся завтра на завтраке.

И не успел Мэтт ничего сказать, как Кит скользнул за гобелен.


	9. Любимая песня

— Гитара? — сказал Кит, взяв руки старый пыльный инструмент, жалобно звякнувший, когда он поднял его за гриф. — Не знал, что ты играешь.

— Играл когда-то, — ответил Мэтт, кинув быстрый взгляд на гитару. — До экспедиции и войны.

— Сыграешь мне что-нибудь? — попросил Кит.

— Я не помню уже ничего, — с некой долей неуверенности в голосе протянул Мэтт. Он подошел к Киту и взял гитару из его рук. Да, это его гитара — из светлого дерева, с нейлоновыми струнами и радужным ремнем. — Ее еще настраивать надо.

— Но дома ты сыграешь?

— Если ты не перестанешь по полчаса рассматривать каждую мою вещь, я никогда не закончу переезд и не смогу тебе сыграть.

— Манипулятор, — обиженно буркнул Кит, но начал послушно помогать парню сортировать вещи на необходимые и ненужные для переезда.

До дома Кита они добрались уже затемно. А еще нужно было разгружать грузовик. Они посмотрели друг на друга и безмолвно согласились разобрать коробки завтра, полностью отдавая себе отчет, что эти коробки будет так и лежать нераспакованными еще несколько ближайших недель, а то и месяцев.

— Зачем тебе столько вещей? — недовольно произнес Кит, наклоняясь за очередной коробкой.

— Посмотрел бы я, сколько бы ты набрал вещей, если бы это ты ко мне переезжал, — язвительно ответил Мэтт.

Когда последняя коробка была занесена в дом, Кит сел на пол, скрестив ноги, Космо улегся рядом с ним. Мэтт перекинул ремень через плечо и принялся настраивать гитару. Это заняло немало времени — эта простояла без дела не один год. В конце концов он начал что-то тихо и очень неуверенно наигрывать.

— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что я сейчас делаю, — заметил он, — но механическая память осталась. — Кит подбадривающе улыбнулся и внимательно следил за Мэттом щенячьими глазами. — Предупреждаю: я очень плохо пою.

Мэтт продолжал что-то наигрывать, напряженно всматриваясь в пустоту, силясь вспомнить слова песни. Он начал петь. Сначала очень тихо, неуверенно, путаясь в словах и то и дело замолкая, но чем затем все громче и тверже, украдкой улыбаясь. Несмотря на свое предупреждение, Мэтт пел хорошо, не идеально, конечно, с огрехами (видно, что долго не практиковался), но хорошо и с душой.

— Ну, как тебе? — спросил он с улыбкой, закончив. Видно было, что ответ Кита его действительно заботил.

— Очень хорошо, — улыбнулся Кит и даже поаплодировал. Мэтт насмешливо поклонился ему. — Тебе стоит играть чаще.

— Да, я и забыл, что мне нравится играть на гитаре, — согласился Мэтт. — Могу выучить твою любимую песню. Какая песня у тебя любимая?

— Любая песня — моя любимая, если поешь ты.


	10. Звездопад

Ранняя осень. Уже прохладно, но можно было ходить в расстегнутом пальто и не замерзнуть. Кроны деревьев едва тронула позолота. Мэтт и Кит медленно прогуливались по пустынной набережной и переговаривались вполголоса — им не хотелось нарушать тишину. Световое загрязнение планеты не прошло даром, и такие звездные ночи, как сегодня, выдавались действительно редко и только в таких богом забытых деревнях, как эта. Кит вообще удивлялся, что при нынешнем уровне урбанизации деревни еще оставались.

— Смотри, падающая звезда! — указал на небо Мэтт, облокотившись на чугунную ограду.

— Проучившись полный курс в Галактическом Гарнизоне, ты все еще называешь метеорный поток звездопадом? — усмехнулся Кит и тоже посмотрел на небо. Да, там и вправду мелькали вспышки света, прорезающие иссиня-черное безоблачное небо.

— Заткнись, в нашей паре я зануда, — отмахнулся Мэтт, и оба парня рассмеялись. — Ты знаешь, что нужно делать? — Кит покачал головой, не отрывая глаз от неба. — Закрыть глаза и загадать желание.

Кит посмеялся про себя, но Мэтт действительно по-детски зажмурился, и его губы двигались в беззвучном шепоте. Кит закатил глаза. В этой глупой затее он участие принимать не собирался. Мэтт открыл глаза и обратил искрящийся азартом взгляд к Киту:

— Что ты загадал?

— Если я скажу желание вслух, оно не исполнится, — пожал плечами тот.

— И не поспоришь. — Мэтт поник и опустил голову на скрещенные руки. — А хочешь узнать, что загадал я? — Кит повел плечом, говори, мол, раз хочешь. — Чтобы ты ответил «да».

Кит нахмурил брови и непонимающе покосился на парня. Тот встал во весь рост, став почти на голову выше Когане, и вытащил из кармана золотое кольцо с тусклым белым камнем. Кит с отвисшей челюстью немигающими глазами уставился на кольцо.

— Это камушек с Кербера. Помнишь, я обещал привезти тебе из экспедиции? Ты выйдешь за меня?

Мэтт смущенно улыбнулся. На самом деле он дико волновался. Забавно, он летал в смертельно опасные миссии, не раз лицом к лицу сталкивался с враждебными инопланетянами, но предложение сделать — это выше его сил. В темноте ночи было не видно, как сильно он покраснел. Сердце билось так сильно, что всерьез казалось, что оно может проломить грудную клетку. Живот крутило, как во время взлета с какой-нибудь маленькой планетки. На несколько мучительных секунд воцарилась тишина, когда Кит переводил взгляд с кольца на лицо Мэтта. Наконец он шумно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Да!

Кит прыгнул в объятия Мэтту. Тот облегченно выдохнул, крепко стиснул Кита и положил голову ему на плечо, прикрыв глаза. Волнение не уходило, но это всегда так — Мэтт волновался несколько часов до и несколько часов после события.

— Видишь, иногда желание сбывается, даже если произнести его вслух, — умиротворенно прошептал он.


	11. Рождество

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift — New Year's Day

— Интересно, кто-то, кроме меня, знает, что великий паладин Черного льва — чертов алкоголик? — беззлобно произнес Мэтт протягивая Киту стакан воды и пару маленьких белых таблеток на раскрытой ладони.

Кит полулежал на кровати с видом умирающего. Он с благодарностью забрал таблетки с руки Мэтта и проглотил их, запив двумя большими глотками.

— Главное, что мне вчера было весело, — ответил он.

— А мне-то как было весело! Особенно, когда вы с Лэнсом прыгнули в бассейн. В одежде. Со второго этажа. Температура воды — плюс три градуса, на минуточку.

— Так вот почему у меня сегодня горло болит, — задумчиво протянул Когане.

— Хорошо, что еще Пидж не пьет, а то я бы точно с ума сошел, — безысходно пялясь в пустоту, произнес Мэтт.

— Ей шестнадцать, куда ей пить, — фыркнул Кит.

— Ох, видел бы ты, что я вытворял в ее шестнадцать лет.

— Прибереги истории для «Я никогда не».

Кит отбросил одеяло и встал с кровати. В голове еще шумело, но таблетки уже начали действовать. Держась за крепкое плечо Мэтта, он мысленно благодарил достижения медицины.

Они вышли в коридор. Под ногами хрустели конфетти и блестки из хлопушек. Кит наклонился и поднял с пола полароидный снимок (Пидж щелкала все подряд). На фотографии оказались изображены они с Мэттом: Холт держит в руке зажженный бенгальский огонь, на голове у него дурацкий красный колпак, Кит притягивает его за шею и целует. В гостиной кто-то опрокинул свечку прямо на ковер, и теперь там зияло большое пятно от воска.

— Чтобы мы еще раз согласились праздновать у нас… — произнес Кит, глядя на тот беспорядок, что придется убирать им вдвоем.

— Ты каждый год это говоришь, — мягко улыбнулся Холт. — Давай начнем с посуды.

На кухне все горела гирлянда — кто-то забыл выключить ее вчера или Мэтт уже включил, проснувшись утром. Он обожал огоньки и блестки. Посуды было не так много — в основном бутылки и бокалы.

Мэтт промывал посуду под струей теплой воды и передавал Киту, который вытирал их полотенцем досуха и ставил в шкаф. Голова совсем перестала болеть. За окном глубокие, настолько белые, что отдавали голубым, сугробы. Рядом стоял, что-то рассказывая и не отрывая взгляда от бокала руках, Мэтт, и Кит мог чувствовать его тепло через тонкий свитер.

— Ты ведь поэтому каждый год предлагаешь отпраздновать Рождество у нас? — внезапно произнес Мэтт. Кит непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Тебе нравится убираться?

— Нет, убираться я ненавижу, — смеясь, покачал головой Кит. — Но мне нравишься ты. Я хочу отпраздновать с тобой каждую рождественскую полночь, но еще я хочу мыть бутылки с тобой на следующее утро.

— Звучало, как предложение руки и сердца, — нервно хихикнул Мэтт. Кит пожал плечами и с ухмылкой покосился на парня. — Это, конечно, очень романтично, но знал бы ты, как я заебался работать горничной каждый год.

— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Кит. — Это был последний год, когда мы праздновали у нас. Торжественно клянусь.


End file.
